Someone Like You
by Ayumu Foxtail-chan
Summary: He would be fine without her; surely he would find someone else just as wonderful, and he would be as happy as Touko and Cheren were. And yet somehow he knew, despite his reassurances, he wouldn't. -(A bit one-sided) Ferriswheelshipping one-shot!


**Hi there, just a real quick one-shot. I wrote this ages ago, and it was inspired by the song Someone Like you by Adele. It's a bit of one-sided Ferriswheelshipping, so maybe a big angsty? Maybe?**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

_~I heard, that you're, settled down. That you've, found a boy, and you're married now.~_

* * *

_**Someone Like You**_

N jumped slightly in his seat as he heard a knock at his door. "Come in," he replied, swiveling his chair to face the door where a nervous looking grunt was now standing.

"Um, my lord?" the grunt questioned, bowing slightly, his eyes flitting from side to side.

"Yes?" N asked, his eyebrows scrunching together. Why was this grunt so nervous?

"I-I just thought you might want to see this," the grunt said, briskly walking to his master's side and handing him a small envelope.

N took the piece of paper from the grunt and opened it to reveal a small invitation of sorts. N scanned the small square of parchment and his eyes slowly widened. He shook his head slightly, not wanting to comprehend what was written. His gaze snapped up to the grunt. "Was this addressed to me?"

The grunt shook his head, "No, they have been given out to the general public, including some of the grunts, but none came for you."

N's eyes once again snapped to the invitation, reading the words he had wished would never come. On that tiny sheet of paper, in beautiful writing and colors was the invitation to a wedding. The Champion's wedding. Touko's wedding.

N swallowed. He hadn't seen the girl for nearly a year now, and yet the feelings he had had stuck with him all the while.

Touko and N had been lovers oh so long ago, and yet when he had confessed that he was the king of the team she despised, their relationship had been cut short. Even after all was said and done, with her winning their final battle, she had refused to speak to N.

"When does this take place?" N whispered to himself, skimming down the contents until he saw a date. His gaze then snapped to the calendar beside his desk and he felt his heart clench in his chest.

The wedding had taken place nearly a week ago. He suddenly turned angry.

"How was I not informed of this sooner?" N barked at the grunt.

"Um, uh, some of us thought it best not to tell you sire," the grunt stuttered.

N glared at the man in front of him and gave a quick hand gesture to dismiss him. The man scurried out of the room quickly and N once again looked back down at the paper. His eyes were fixated on the bottom of the letter however where in her perfect handwriting was written, _'We look forward to seeing you there'._

N stood up with a jolt. He had to go talk to her. He hadn't had the courage to do so for the past year, but now he had to see what had happened, and possibly convince her otherwise.

He knew it was most likely hopeless, but he had to try.

* * *

N walked briskly down the cobblestone path to the Pokémon League. He shivered slightly, both in nervousness and because of the cold.

He turned the corner and sighed, his eyes landing on the Champion's living quarters. He walked up to the large brown wooden door and carefully grasped the brass knocker. He knocked it twice, his stomach clenching with anticipation. He was finally going to see Touko again, and he hoped to Arceus that little sheet of paper had been wrong.

The door opened without warning and N's eyes widened. Before him stood the girl he so loved, and the sight of her still took his breath away.

Touko's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open slightly.

"Eh-N?" she questioned, her eyes fluttering a few times.

He nodded and gave her a warm smile, accompanied by his usual blush when he saw her.

A smile soon engulfed her face as well and she jolted forward, "N!" Her arms wrapped around him and he willingly allowed it. His arms snaked around her as well, squeezing tighter as he breathed in the scent he hadn't smelled in so long.

N stifled a frown and a whine of disapproval when she pulled back from the hug and stepped into the house, motioning for him to follow. He obliged and as he stepped over the threshold he heard her call out behind her.

"Honey, look who showed up on our doorstep!"

N froze, his body stiffening as he heard her use an affectionate name for someone else. His hopes were dashed suddenly, and he wondered if the cracking of his heart was audible. He looked up as he heard footsteps and the man that rounded the corner was the one he had suspected.

"N?" Cheren questioned, his eyes widening.

"Isn't it great Cher?" Touko asked, clapping her hands together excitedly.

Cheren smiled, looking over at his loving bride and nodded, now walking towards N.

Cheren held out his hand and N hesitantly took it, shaking it gently. N so wanted to crush this man's hand, but he disciplined himself not to, knowing it would only upset Touko in the end.

"So I heard you two got married?" N choked out, trying to keep his voice even.

White nodded, "Yes, only about a week ago."

N's heart dropped even farther to know that the date had been correct. He cursed the weather. Why couldn't it have rained that day? Or even high winds that would've made the ceremony impossible? Anything to postpone that dreaded event. N knew he wasn't hiding his emotions all too well as he saw Touko give him a sympathetic smile. She turned to Cheren.

"Can we have a minute?"

The raven haired boy nodded slightly, glancing at N and then walking out of the room again.

Touko walked towards N with a smile and gently lifted her hands to cradle his face.

"I'm sorry," she said simply.

N nodded slightly, faithfully swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why wasn't I invited at least?"

Touko frowned, "N, I just didn't think you would take to well to me getting married. I invited everyone in Unova though, and I half expected you to be there."

N squinched his eyes shut, "I just heard about it today."

He felt her thumb gently rub across his cheek and he leaned into her hand, reveling in her touch.

His eyes snapped back open suddenly.

"Are you happy?" N asked firmly.

He wanted to know so desperately. He prayed she wasn't content with the new arrangement, but somehow he knew his hopes would once again be smashed to smithereens.

Touko smiled and nodded, "Yes, I'm happy. I really am N."

N nodded slightly, reluctantly pulling away from her hands. That was all he really wanted in the end. He wanted her to be happy, because that was what she deserved. This wonderful girl that was the center of his universe was all that really mattered. And as long as she was happy, so was N. Even though it didn't quite feel that way. "I'm sorry," N said quickly, walking towards the door.

"Wait! N, what are you doing?" Touko called after him, confusion in her voice.

"I'm sorry for intruding," he said quietly, pulling open the door.

"N!" Touko said loudly, stomping her foot on the ground, "Don't you dare leave again."

N froze, his hand still on the door handle and slowly turned back to her. Those were words he had longed to hear, but he had hoped she would one day say that because she was as in love with him as he was her, not because she was worried about him.

"N, please, just because I'm married to Cheren doesn't mean we can't still be friends."

N frowned. Friends; that was all she saw now. He took a deep breath and blurted out something he hoped he wouldn't regret, "I still love you Touko."

She flinched slightly but nodded, "I know N, and again, I'm sorry. But… I've made my decision."

N's lips twitched into a smile and he nodded, again trying to remind himself that if she was happy so was he.

"I wish you the best Touko," he said with a warm smile in her direction, his caring eyes backing up his statement.

Touko shook her head as he walked out onto the porch, "No N, please stay, at least stay for dinner."

He once again shook his head, "I really should be going."

He knew the longer he stayed the harder it would be for him to let go again; and this time he would be forced to because she was with another boy, not N.

Touko gave a sympathetic smile, his expression giving away his thoughts.

She nodded slightly, "Alright, just please come back and visit often."

N nodded but realized they both knew he wouldn't be visiting again.

"Goodbye N," Touko said lovingly, again reaching out to hug him.

N gently patted her on the back, "Goodbye Touko."

She pulled back from the hug and he quickly turned on his heel, hoping to get as far away from her as possible before his emotions came to the surface. He wasn't sure if he was going to lash out in a fit of rage or curl up into a ball and cry. But he did know he didn't want her to see either of those options.

He sighed to himself. He would be fine without her, surely he would find someone else just as wonderful, and he would be as happy as Touko and Cheren were.

And yet somehow he knew, despite his reassurances, he wouldn't.

* * *

_~Never mind I'll find, someone like you. I wish nothing but the best, for you, too.~_

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I personally like Checkmateshipping as well so I'm not as mad as I should be. Haha! **

**Let me know what you thought of it. Ferriswheelshipping forever though! OTP! XD**

**~Foxtail-chan**


End file.
